


Bye

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Michael meets her roommate.





	Bye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning that I haven’t seen all of Discovery yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It feels good to be on a starship bunk again, but Michael tries not to think about that—tries not to get too comfortable. She knows it isn’t going to last. And she doesn’t really _deserve_ that luxury. She lies along the small, standard-issue cot, and doesn’t savour the moment, but stares blankly up at the ceiling and tries to clear her mind. She’ll be on the next shuttle out with the rest of the prisoners, no matter what the captain wants of her now. 

A part of her wonders if it’s happening for the others’ safety—she got stuck in a full group of omegas, the only alpha among her fellow convicts, and one of the most ‘dangerous’ alphas in Starfleet at that. At least, that’s what they seem to think of her. In reality, Michael has a much tighter control on her inner alpha than most humans in her position. Sarek taught her well. Then again, if they were trying to separate her, _she’d_ be the one down in a cell, instead of assigned to a normal room and uniform like any other officer.

The doors whisk open, and Michael’s head rolls to face it. A cadet steps inside, dressed in royal blue and gold but without any rank. Her curly red hair is tied up in the back, and her soft features melt into surprise when she sees Michael. She falters, then hurries forward, the doors swiftly shutting behind her. 

Michael’s already turned her gaze back to the ceiling. It’s obviously not someone sent for her, because that would only be the captain or security. But the cadet walks right up to her bedside, radiating excitement like a newborn puppy. 

“I’ve finally been assigned an alpha!” the cadet bursts, not so much a question as a statement. Michael’s brow knits together. The cadet thrusts out a hand and offers, “I’m Cadet Tilly.”

Michael glances at the offered hand. She doesn’t take it. She gets the feeling that if she were a real Vulcan, touch telepathy with this bristling omega would knock her right over. But she doesn’t have it in her to be _completely_ cold to an omega that would clearly wilt at rejection, so she does sit up and give Tilly her full attention. She explains, “No. I’m just staying here temporarily.”

“Oh.” For a split second, the disappointment’s all over Tilly’s face. She slowly withdraws her hand, then recovers and greets, “It’s nice to meet you anyway?”

Michael offers a tight smile. Tilly wanders over to the other bunk and hops up onto it, continuing, “I didn’t think I was going to get a roommate either, even another omega, but you’re clearly alpha—I can tell. Hey, if you’re here long enough, I could help with ruts.”

Michael only ever does those in private. She says, “Thanks,” anyway. She doesn’t return the offer. By the time Tilly’s heat arrives, she’ll likely know exactly who Michael is, and then she’ll be long gone, and Tilly will regret any and all contact they had. Tilly seems to be waiting for more, maybe hoping Michael really will step in and offer to take care of her when her cycle hits, but that doesn’t come. It _almost_ makes Michael feel bad, because Tilly seems perfectly sweet. She’s pretty enough. She’s also clearly too exuberant for someone like Michael to stand. It’s best that they have as little contact as possible.

Michael makes the executive decision to end the contact and returns to lying down. Trying to meditate proves much harder with a tempting omega in the room, but Michael accepts the challenge and reminds herself: _she’s definitely not staying._


End file.
